The desire for more information is pervasive in virtually every discipline. In the case of transport of fluid from a distant source in a fluid column, information about any number of things occurring distantly or the ability to communicate through the fluid column distant locations is desirable. While this is particularly true in the oil and gas industry it is generally applicable in any such fluid column systems.
A pulser comprises a first turbine and valve wheel and a second turbine rotationally moveable selectively with or relative thereto to create flow restriction and constant pressure increase for a selected period of time. A method for pulsing and communication in a fluid column comprising spinning at two turbine system in an aligned condition; selectively misaligning said system for a selected period of time and allowing said system to realign.